


Training and Tension

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cursed Angel, F/M, Ficlet, Frottage, Getting Together, Happiness Clause, Kissing, Season/Series 03, Sparring, Training, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Yeah, I'm fine." Cordy opens her eyes to see Angel gazing at her with concern, a light sheen of sweat on his handsome face, and her breathing turns ragged. Angel is on top of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, I had to write about the UST-filled training sessions. This fic is set after Darla's appearance in season 3, so it occurs at any point between 3.10 (Dad) and before 3.13 (Waiting in the Wings).

In the middle of their hand-to-hand combat training session, Angel manages to knock Cordelia down, but a swift kick to his leg pulls him down with her.

They land on the gym mat, Angel hovering inches above her, with Cordelia's legs bracketing his.

"You okay, Cordelia?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cordy opens her eyes to see Angel gazing at her with concern, a light sheen of sweat on his handsome face, and her breathing turns ragged. _Angel is on top of her._

Angel must realize at the same time she does, because his eyes suddenly darken with desire. He stares as a bead of sweat falls from her collarbone to the valley of her cleavage. Cordelia imagines him licking the droplet, and her nipples harden at the idea. Angel hasn't even touched her, and he's already making her wet.

Angel must sense it, because his eyes suddenly snap up to meet hers. In a reckless moment, Cordelia surges up to kiss him.

Angel kisses her back without hesitation, and Cordy wraps her arms around his shoulders. Their tongues intertwine, and Cordy lifts her right leg over Angel's hip. The new position brings her center in contact with the line of his erection, and Cordelia moans into the kiss and presses herself against his clothed cock.

Angel breaks the kiss, gulping in lungfuls of air. He shakily stands and staggers a few feet away until his back hits the wall. He slides down the wall and draws his knees against his chest. His hands are clenched into fists.

She slowly sits up and looks at him. "Angel?"

Angel buries his head in his knees. "I'm sorry, Cordelia. So sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." She can barely hear his muffled words.

Cordy rubs her arm, embarrassed. "I'm the one who started it."

Angel doesn't seem to hear her and continues muttering to himself. "Such an idiot. Forgot about the curse. Had to leave before I ripped off all your clothes and made love to you right on the floor."

Cordelia bites her lip as she imagines Angel doing exactly that. She shakes her head and attempts to focus on what Angel is saying. "But what about Darla? You had sex with her without losing your soul."

"I wasn't in love with her."

Cordy is stunned, and she gapes at Angel. "You're _in love_ with me?"

Angel finally looks at her, and his haunted, vulnerable eyes say everything. He nods and wraps his arms around his knees. "I'm so sorry."

Cordelia wants to cry at the miserable look on his face. "I'm sorry, too." Angel stands wearily and trudges towards the stairs. _She can't let him leave like this._ "Angel, wait." He stops, facing away from her. "I love you, too."

Angel's hand grips the banister tightly. "You can't say things like that. Feeling that way about someone like me... it's not fair to you."

"It doesn't make it not true, though." She waits until Angel looks at her and smiles weakly. "I guess we can kiss, just not like that. And no more training sessions, obviously." The temptation to take things further would be too strong after today.

Angel seems skeptical. "Would that be enough for you?"

Cordelia nods, filled with resolve. "It will have to be."

Angel shakes his head in fond exasperation. "I won't be able to talk you out of this, will I?"

Cordy grins. "Nope." She's glad that he doesn't look quite as depressed anymore.

Angel sighs and glances up the stairs. "I wish I could kiss you right now, but that would probably be a really bad idea."

Cordelia scans his body and sees that his dick is still half-hard from earlier. "Yeah." She coughs awkwardly after realizing how husky her voice sounded and forces herself to look at the wall. "I'll, uh, see you later."

Angel nods tightly. "Later." He goes up the stairs and shuts the door behind him. In his absence, Cordelia rises and retrieves a bottle of water. She sits on the floor, sipping the water and trying to cool down. Five minutes later, she emerges from the basement and goes upstairs. She walks past Angel's room, where she can hear the shower running, and enters Fred's room where she had left her clothes earlier. She turns on the shower and stands under the freezing water for a long time, all too aware that Angel is doing the same thing. When she enters the lobby after her shower, Angel is sitting on the couch, focused on a book. She picks up one of the demonology books scattered on the coffee table and sits next to him, careful to avoid sitting too close. Cordy tentatively reaches out to hold's Angel's hand. He doesn't look away from his book, but she feels him squeeze her hand in return. Relieved at Angel's response, Cordelia smiles contently to herself and concentrates on researching for their latest case.


End file.
